The Society of Ingiustizia
History Scarlett came up with the Society of Ingiustizia because of the Rock. She didn't like the fact that he'd taken the belt away from Punk. Ingiustizia is Italian for Injustice. The founding members of the Society of Ingiustizia are Scarlett, Jack, Greg, Corey, Oliver, and Paige. They're for everyone in the back that's been screwed over. Over the course of a few weeks the Society of Ingiustizia's members swelled. First with the additions of Brad Maddox, Jake Carter, Summer Rae, Sheila Dixson, Holly-Grace Dixon, Bryce Dixson, and Zach Dixson. The Monday after Elimination Chamber the final members of the Society of Ingiustizia were made known. That brings the total number of members to 32. The Society of Ingiustizia is basically fighting with the Shield. While they haven't had an official match between either side they've attacked each other during or after matches. Scarlett and the girls of the Society will be the first to take on anyone from the Shield. At Wrestlemania Rissa Lawler will compete in a gauntlet match. If she can get through every female member of the Society she will get a shot at Scarlett for the Divas Championship the same night. The Society fought with the Shield through the remainder of 2013. In fact the Society handed the Shield, not counting Rissa Lawler's loss to the women of the Society, their first pay-per-view losses at Extreme Rules. Dean, Seth, and Roman faced Jake, Scarlett, and Oliver and lost, Rissa, Caitlynn, and Autumn faced Paige, Sheila, and Cassandra and lost. In fact during that match Gabrielle played distraction by making out with Seth Rollins. Roman and Seth faced Jack and Corey later that night for the tag belts and Shield lost, and Pietro, Lance, Kellan, Blade, and Spike faced Greg, Conner, Jason, Zach, and Brad and lost. Scarlett went home a happy camper. Until they started working for Triple H and Stephanie. Then Scarlett pulled them back. Simply to keep those with a family able to provide for them. That changed when Punk started working against the Shield. Scarlett was the only one to go head first into it. Until January 7th, 2014. It was then Clarisse and Maryse were put in the Society. Clairsse is going to go viciously after Marissa Lawler. Simply because Clarisse is claiming to be the Mrs. Rollins. Maryse is just there to keep her sister from doing something stupid. Members Scarlett Ana Brooks: Scarlett Punk, Divas Champion and United States Champion (Leader) (Married to CM Punk) Jack Clint Braddock: Jack Braddock, one half of WWE Tag Team Champions (New belts) (Dating Paige) Gregory Blaine Harper: Greg Harper, one half of the World Tag Team Champions (Red belts) (Is dating Madison Rayne) Matt Polinsky: Corey Graves, one half of WWE Tag Team Champions (New belts) (Dating Gabrielle) Joel Pettyfer: Oliver Grey, one half of the World Tag Team Champions (Red belts) Tyler Kluttz: Brad Maddox, one half of the Tag Team Champions (Blue belts) (Dating Lauren) Jesse White: Jack Carter, one half of the Tag Team Champions (Blue belts) Bryce Gregory Dixson: Bryce Dixson, one half of the Cruiserweight Tag Champions (Dating Kaitlyn) Zachariah Mark Dixson: Zach Dixson, one half of the Cruiserweight Tag Champions Trace Alastair Johnson: Trace Johnson, one half of the Intercontinental Tag Champions Simon Harvey Johnson: Simon Johnson, one half of the Intercontinental Tag Champions Jaden Antonio Deveraux: Jaden Deveraux, one half of the United States Tag Champions Tyler Murdock Taylor: Tyler Taylor, one half of the United States Tag Champions Kevin Jason Carter: Kevin Carter, one half of the European Tag Champions Yugi Chase Carter: Yugi Carter, one half of the European Tag Champions Tristian Benji Carter: Tristian Carter, one half of the International Tag Team Champions Carver Colton Carter: Carver Carter, one half of the International Tag Team Champions Joseph Tommy Cox: Joey Maddox, one half of the Hardcore Tag Team Champions (Married to Delilah) Jamie Luke Cox: Jamie Maddox, one half of the Hardcore Tag Team Champions (Dating Holly-Grace) Jesse Jim Stovall: Jesse Stovall Jason Jim Stovall: Jason Stovall, one half of the Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions (Married to Alexis) Conner Jesse Stovall: Conner Stovall, one half of the Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions (Dating Eva Marie) Saraya-Jade Bevis: Paige, One half of the Divas Tag Champion s (Dating Jack) Danielle Moinet: Summer Rae, one half of the Women's Tag Champions Sheila Bethaney Dixson: Sheila Dixson, One half of the Divas Tag Champions (Dating Dean Ambrose) Holly-Grace Dinah Dixson: Holly-Grace Dixson, one half of the Women's Tag Champions (Dating Jamie Cox) Grace Brie Johnson: Grace Johnson, one half of the Women's Intercontinental Tag Champions (Dating Evan McGarry) Olivia Mia Johnson: Olivia Johnson, one half of the Women's Intercontinental Tag Champions Gabrielle Nicole Hicks-Deveraux: Gabrielle Hicks-Deveraux, one half of the Women's United States tag Champions (Dating Corey Graves) Lauren Rose Harper: Lauren Harper, one half of the Women's United States Tag Champions (Dating Brad) Elizabeth Beca Good: Lizzie Ambrose, one half of the Women's European Tag Champions (Dating Dave Navarro) Jordan Aubrey Lopez: Cassandra Rollins, one half of the Women's European Tag Champions Clarisse Madeline Briar Hall: Vexy Rollins aka Mrs. Seth Rollins Maryse Ashlynn Cerise Hall: Cherise Ramon 'Entrance Music' Gimme More by Machinae Supremacy (It starts when the music does) Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead Blood by In This Moment Delish by Hollywood Undead Soul for Sale by Simon Curtis 'Twitter Account' The Society of Ingiustizia has a shared twitter account that all members can access and keep an eye on. Scarlett watches it closely. It is @TheSocietyofIngiustizia. Category:Wrestling Tag Teams/Stables